The lost soul
by Luffy95
Summary: This story have nothing to do with One piece. But! It's still good! It's about a girl that meets a boy on the bridge. You might like it.


The girl and the lost soul

It was a cold snowy winter night. The snow was falling peacefully down. The street light shining through the snow. I was walking on a road beside a peaceful river all by myself. A thick jacket that was blue and white on. The hoodie was fury. Black warm boots. And her white cloves. She was a 16 year old girl that was living alone with her dad. She didn't have any friends. In school she always walked around alone reading a book and listning to music. Or sitting in a coner drawing. But she was still happy. She just walked out for a walk if she got stressed up and calmed down.

She came to a little bridge that went over the river. She saw someone standing there. A boy that was pale. His cloths looked like rags. He didn't have any shoes or a jacket. She looked around a little then looked towards the bridge again. The boy was gone. She though that was weird so she walked over to the bridge and looked around. Looks at the river that was frozen. But she didn't see any sign of the boy. She thought she just imagined the boy and continued her walk.

Everyday she took the same walk. And everyday she saw that boy standing on the bridge. And everytime she looked away the boy was gone. She thought this was very odd. So one day she decided to talk to him. So she walked over to the boy and looked at him. He was a very handsome and cute boy. But he looked so cold. "Excuse me." The boy looked at her from the conner of his eye. But didn't say anything."Aren't you freezing?" She didn't get an answer from him. "Excuse me. Im talking to you. Who are you?" The boy turned a little and looked at her. His eyes was green. He opened his mouth but fast closed it again. The girl blinked and thought the boy was acting very weird. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer. Something could be heard behind the girl. He looked behind her. She turned and looked. And saw a couple out walking together. She turned again and the boy was gone. She blinked and looked around for him but still couldn't find him. She gave up and walked back home.

The next day she walked back to the bridge. And like always the boy was standing there. She walked over to him and held out a jacket and some socks." Here. You most be cold."The boy looked at her. Then looked at the jacket and socks in her hands. "I would have brought some shoes with me but my father wouldn't let me do that." Held out it for him. The boy looked a little shocked."Is something wrong?" "Nadu." She blinked. "Im Nadu." The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Nadu. My name is Lori." The boy slowly grabbed her hand and shock it. His hand was ice cold while hers was warm. "Oh your freezing! Here." Helped him put on the jacket and socks. He only looked at her. "There." She said and smiles. "Now you wont freeze to death." He looked at her with cold but calm eyes. "Why are you helping me?" She blinked then smiled."I have been seeing you here everyday. I couldn't stand seeing you looking so cold so i had to do something." He blinked a little looking her up and down. Then bows a little. "Thank you." She only smiled. "No worries." She looked at the clock. "Im afraid that i need to go now. Or my father will be worried." The boy nods. She smiles and waved a little while walking. "See ya. Bye." The boy waved a little. And disappeared when she was gone from sight.

And everyday she walked to the bridge and talked to him. The boy didn't say much but he start talking a little more everyday. She would bring some cloths for him to wear. Even bringing an extra lunchbox to school. Walks to the bridge at her lunch breaks and eats with him. But one day she was standing by her locker. She was going to head to the bridge to have her lunch with Nadu. When a boy came over to her locker. "Hi there Lori." He smirked looking at her. She looked a little weird at him. "Hi Yado." "Where are you going?" He asked her. She locked her locker. "Im going to eat lunch with a friend." She turned and walked out from the school. Yado looked at her walk out and decided to spy on her so he followed her.

She got the the bridge with a smile. "Hi Nadu!" Smiles. Nadu smiles a little. "Hi Lori." She took out a lunch box and gave it to him. "Here you go." He took it. "Thank you." She smiles and sat down eating. He sat down beside her and eats. "It took longer for you to get here today." She looked at him. "Yeah. There was a guy in school that came and talked to me. That's all." He ate quiet. "Oh." She looked at the sky a little. "How do you feel today Nadu?" "Like always. Cold." She looks at him a little. "You wanna come to my place?" He looked at her. "Your place?" She smiled while nodding. "Um! Then you can meet my dad. And get warmed up." He looked down a little. "I don't know if that would work." She blinked. "Hu? Why not?" He looked at her clock. "You need to go our you will be late." He stood up. She stood up and put the lunch boxes in her bag. "Um. I will be back after school." Smiles and walks. He nod and once again disappeared when she was gone.

The day went on and the school ended. She walked out from the school building and walked to the bridge. Not realising that she was being followed. And there on the bridge Nadu was standing like always. She walks happy over to him. "Hi!" He looked at her. "Hi." She sat down. "What have you been doing while i was in school?" He sat down beside her. "Looking at the river. Then the sky. Then around. Then the water." "Sounds like you had fun." Giggles. Nadu smiles a little. "Well well well. What do we have here?" She looked up. "Yado?" Stood up and looks at him. "What are you doing here?" Nadu got up and stood behind Lori. He was longer then her so he looked over her. "I was curious of what you did everyday. So i followed you." Smiles a grin. She stared at him. Nadu just looked at him. "And who is this? Your boyfriend~?" "Stop it Yado. His my friend!" Yado looked him up and down. "He looks like a streetkid. Why are you hanging with this loser?" She glared at him. "His no loser Yado! But you are! Can you just leave us alone?" Yado's grin widened. "Nah. I don't think so. You see." Grabbed her wrist. "I like a good challange. And i have decided to make you my girl." She glared and struggled. "Let me go Yado! I wont be your girl!" "Im afraid your not the one that can decide that. Now let's g-" Yado's arm got grabbed by Nadu. "She told you to let her go." Yado looks at Nadu. "And what are you going to do about it?" Let go of Lori and grabbed the front of Nadu's jacket. "Yado stop it!" She tried to make Yado let Nadu go. "Shut up Lori!" He pushed her. But she got to close to the railing and fell down towards the ice under them. "AH!" She hit the ice and got through it. Nadu's eyes widened. "Lori!" Yado. Let go of Nadu. "I got nothing to do with this." Yado ran away. Lori tried to find the way up from under the ice. But she couldn't find it. The water was freezing and her vision was starting to get blurry. The last thing she saw before she passed out was dark hair and green eyes.

Later she woke up and coughed up water. She opened her eyes and saw something green. "Lori. Oi. You okay? Lori say something." She blinked a little and reached out with her hand. "N-nadu..?" *placed her ice cold hand on Nadu's cheek. He took her hand. "Yes it's me. You are gonna be fine Lori." She felt something warm against her back. Looked back a little and saw that Nadu was warming her. She was in his jacket with him. He rubbed her back trying to keep her warm. "Nadu.." Looked at him. "You.. saved me." He shock his head and looked her in the eyes. "No." He took her hands. "You. Saved me." She blinked. "What do you mean?" He smiles warm. "I can finally rest in peace now. I got what i always wanted.." Starting to fade. Her eyes widened a little. "W-what's going on?" He grabbed her chin gentle. "I got what i dreamed off." He kissed her cheek."A friend.." He disappeared. Her eyes was wide. "N-nadu?" *eyes got teary. She looked around. "Nadu?!" *tears streaming down* "NADU!"

Some weeks later she was sitting in her room by the window looking out. It was snowing like the day when she meet Nadu. She was thinking about him everyday. Sometimes walked to the bridge and sat there for hours. But he didn't show up. Her father was worried about her. Her grades was going down. And she don't eat so good. She was only thinking about Nadu. Worried that be maybe was out there somewhere freezing or even worse. Dead. It knocked on the door. Her father wasn't home so she walked to the door and opened it. She looked up at who it was. Her eyes widened and she got tears in her eyes. "N-nadu..?" Nadu was standing by the door smiling holding a rose. "Lori." Her legs buckled. But he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her. "Lori. I have missed you so much." Tears was streaming down her cheeks. She hugged him." Nadu!" He hugs her close. He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. She got lost in his beautiful green eyes. He kissed her. And she kissed him right back. Nadu had been lying in a coma. From falling into the river one day. His soul was lost and stayed by the bridge. He couldn't go to peace until his last wish was granted. And just when he was going to go into the light. He woke up from the coma. And looked for his dear beloved Lori.

The end.


End file.
